A Second Glance
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: The wheel of loves starts to go round in Kagome's heart. It all started with a second glance.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome! If you don't hurry we'll be late getting home!" "Coming mom!" Kagome dashed out of the store, where she'd just bought an amazing outfit, that she planned to where to try and seduce Inuyasha. "K, I'm in, lets go!" the car sped down the street.

Kagome looked out the window at the people they passed by. Normal humans, or so she thought. She notice long white hair and could sense his pressence. She sort of smiled, "Whats wrong Kagome?" "Hm?" "You have this sort of look on your face, like you just saw someone special." "Hm...oh, no, no, I'm just nervous about this plan." "Hm, well, it's not as easy as it seems to seduce a man, the man has to be good and willing." "I know." "Hm, well I hope things go well." "Me too."

They arrived back at the house, where Kagome hurried up to her room, her mother close behind her. Both mother and daughter set to work to make Kagome irresistable.

"Wow! I didn't realize just how much this dress showed off!" "I know...you'll win him over for sure, if he's a normal guy that is." Kagome's face went red, as her mother did her daughter's hair and makeup. "Hm...lets see, definatly no need for cotton." Again Kagome's face went red. "Mom!" Just then there was a knock on the window.

"EEEP! He's here! Whats he doing here! I told him I'd meet him back there!" "Well, him being here would make me think that you're late getting back." "Most likely...huh?" "Whats wrong?" "Nothing...um..." "Don't worry, I'm taking Sota to the movies, and grandpa is away in Osaka, you two will be all alone." "Hm...okay." "Good luck." "Thanks mom." Kagome watched as her mother left and taking a deep breath went to the window.

"Huh? Ah...Inuyasha?" No answer and no Inuyasha." "Huh, maybe I'm not that late after all, but mom and I both heard a knock on the window...oh!" Kagome saw a small stone laying in the flower box on her window sill. "Oh, thats what the knock was..." The doorbell rang and Kagome hurried to answer the door.

"Hello?" "Ah, hello, I'm lookng for Kagome, is she here?" "Yes, I'm Kagome." "Ah, of course, here you go." "HUH!!" Kagome was handed a bouquet of flowers. "What...who?" "Don't know, maybe theres a card inside, see you later and have a lovely evening." "Thanks." Kagome shut the door and opened the bouquet and sure enough there was a card.

_To, Kagome, Love, Hojo._

"Aww, how sweet...I really do have to tell Hojo soon, that I only like him as a friend." Kagome sighed and put the flowers in water. "Now, I have to get going." Kagome checked herself in the mirror one last time. Again she took a deep breath and locked the house door and headed into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome pulled herself up and out of the well. "Hmph! What a jerk. He's normally around, but not now, when it really counts. Ah, man! My new dress is going to be ruined." Kagome sighed as she sat on the edge of the well. "Ha...hm?" she noticed something red coming her way.

"Well, finally!" Inuyasha spoke as he now stood infront on Kagome, who went to stand, and had her dress get caught on a sharp nail and just like that she was standing in front of Inuyasha, naked.

"AAAH!" She shrieked and turned around. Inuyasha had turned quickly, and taken off his red coat. "Here." Kagome sighed and took the offered coat. "Thanks." She warpped it around herself. "Ha..." "What were you wearing anyway?" "Something very expensive, my mom is going to freak!" "Why? She just bought it for me today." "Oh, why'd you wear it here?" "I...hey! So I wanted to change the way I looked for once, so sue me." Kagome said lightly, enough to let Inuyasha know that she wasn't in a bad mood.

"So?" "So what?" "Ha, it ripped too soon huh?" "??" "The dress, I wanted to show it to you, but it ripped too soon." "Oh..." "So...ah...this maybe a strange question to hear, but, what did you think?" "About?" "..." Kagome's face was red, and Inuyasha caught on. "Oh! Ah...I..." Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's flustered self. "Ha, it's alright, you don't have to tell me." "Whew!" Kagome smiled as they headed down to the village.

"Hm..." Kagome stopped as they were passing the goshinboku. "Ya coming or not?" For a moment Kagome didn't answer, then she smirked. She was determined to at least get a kiss out of this night, if it led to what she'd planned before hand, then that'd be great, but right now she'd take a kiss.

"Inuyasha?" "Huh? What?" Kagome walked seductively up to the blushing hanyou. "Ah..." "I wanna tell you something, but it's a secret, so lower your head, k?" "Ah...okay." Inuyasha lowered his head so that Kagome could tell him what she needed to. "Well? Wha...mmmmmmm!!" Inuyasha's words were cut short, as Kagome took her kiss.

Kagome smiled inside, she'd done it, she'd finally kissed him, without it being a life or death situation. She ended the kiss to not only let him breathe, but also so that she could see the expression on his face.

Inuyasha stood there stunned for a moment, unable to say a word. He'd not been expecting Kagome to do that. He was speechless.

"Wow, speechless, thats new for you..." Kagome was a bit worried. Inuyasha was just standing there. She started thinking the worst, such as, he hadn't liked it and was angry at her. Her mind was also telling her, that he could possibly still be proccessing what had just happened, and he let her worry slip away, but not too far olut of reach.

"Inuyasha?" "Y...you kissed me!" "Mhm, did you like it?" "..." Inuyasha was as red as his robes again, and nodded slightly, not wanting to sound too happy about the whole thing. Kagome smiled brightly, "I'm glad...want another one?" Another nod came from the hanyou, as Kagome kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha and Koga fighting. They'd been at it for a whole three hours, and it had become boring to the miko, who just watched from the side lines. She didn't mind when the two sparred, and stepped in if it got too dangerous for either of them, but she didn't like that fact that it was just her, Inuyasha and Koga alone on the hill that afternoon.

"Ha...this is so tiresome." She said suddenly to herself, cause she knew all too well that she'd never get the boy's attention, "Hm...or would I..." Kagome thought of something really naughty, but she wanted to have some fun and since there was only the two guys who normally fought over her and herself around, she decided that she'd have a bit of fun with the two. Good, clean fun that is.

First she slipped away quietly and rummaged through her bag, until she found what she was looking for, then with a smirk she quietly slipped behind some bushes, while the two boys sparred.

"Give it up you wimpy wolf!" "Ha! You want to quit and I'm the wimp?" "I didn't say I wantedf to quit!" "Then keep at it mutt!" "Argh! I'm really going to kill you this time Koga!" "Yeah, right! I've heard that one before! Whoops," "Argh!" "Were you aiming for me mutt face?" Kgoa boasted after dodging Inuyasha's charging attack. "Argh! Shouldn't you be at home with Ayame!" "Nah, she's gone North for a bit, hence why I came to see Kagome." "Man, and Kagome calls me a two timmer!" "Hey, I'm not two timming, I'm just 'visiting'" "Right, and by just visiting, you mean attempting to draw Kagome away with you, and then starting this fight with me huh? Thats not really visiting, you know." "Yeah, so what!" Koga made an advance, but Inuyasha didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Yo! Mutt! What gives! You trying to get me to kill you and make Kagome pissed at me in the proccess!" Inuyasha said nothing, but just looked around. "Whats with you mutt?" "Did you see where Kagome went?" "Ah...no..." "the fight is on hold for now, until Kagome is found." "What! She probably just went back to the hut!" "Probably? Until I actaully know where she is, the fight is on hold, got it wolf!" "Ah...whatever...first one to finds her gets to kiss her!" "What! Argh! You damn wolf!" Inuyasha growled and went to look for Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Now, Kagome had only intended on going behind a few bushes and change into a very revealing outfit, but she'd sensed something and went to find out what it was, while dressed in the outfit.

"Hm...nothing...must have been my imagination..." She went to leave, when she got the feeling that something was behind her. She whipped around to see Sesshoumaru, staring right back at her. "Ah...what are you staring at?" She asked simply, and got no reply as the demon lord turned and started to walk away.

"Huh, now that was what I would call rude." Kagome said while heading back to where she thought the boys would still be. She didn't notice the golden eyes of the demon lrd turn to and watch her leave.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome! Where have you been?" "I went for a walk to change," "Change into...ah..." Koga said nothing as he and Kagome just walked together. "Nice outfit, by the way." "Really? Thanks, its jsut something my mother helped me to buy." "Ah...nice mom." "Yeah, she's very understanding about so much lately." "Even you being a hanyou's friend?" "Oh she just loves that idea." "Strange for a mother to like that idea." Kagome said nothing as they met up with Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" "Inuyasha, hey...whoa!" "Why are you wearing something so...revealing!" "Cause I wanted to, thats why..." "Yeah...well..." "Why? Don't...don't you like it?" Inuyasha noticed tears brimming. "Ah, no, thats not it...I..." "What'd you do now mutt!" "I didn't do anything..." "You must have done something or else she wouldn't be trying not to cry!" "Look Wolf!" "Both of you stop...its nothing Inuyasha did or said, don't worry, its just I...I have hayfever," "Hay what?" "Its when its a really warm day and theres tons of pollen from flowers and plants blowing around, nothing to worry about." "Oh...okay." "Insensitive dog! Are you sure thats all? Will you be alright?" "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine, don't worry, alright..." "Yeah wolf..." "Hm, I think we have a fight to finish!" "Lets go wolf! I'm ready to fight!" Kagome sighed as they started fighting again.

"Well, right back to where we were this morning." Kagome decided that she'd had enough of the boy's fighting and went back to the hut.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome headed back to the village, while both Inuyasha and Koga were still at it. She was annoyed now, and wasn't about to let either of the boys close to her for a while anyway. "Hmph! Should have just stayed in the same old uniform." She sighed as she walked the path down to the village. "Serves me right for wanting to change up my look once in a while. Well that wont happen again..." Kagome stopped walking when she noticed Sesshouamru off to the side in the forest. "Why is he still sticking around?" Kagome wondered as the demon turned to her.

"What would you be staring at?" Kagome turned from looking at him. She'd just asked him basically that same question not even an hour ago. She decided to continue on her way to the village, then heard another repeated thing she'd said. "Hm, humans can be rude too, I see." Kagome turned, and nearly bumped into the demon, who'd suddenly appeared behind her. "Ah..." "What is this?" A clawd hand lightly touched the fabric of the outfit Kagome wore. "I...It's silk, really soft and...Hey!" "It is very soft." He said after he'd just did the most unexpected thing, he'd lowered his head and had rubbed his cheek against the silk that covered Kagome's chest.

"EYAH! Do you mind!" She shrieked and backed away from the demon. "Hm?" "Henti!" "You said that this was soft, I was merely just seeing how soft it actually is." "Seeing! Don't you mean feeling!" "Technically, yes." "Hm...why did you do that anyway? Why are you sticking around this area anyway?" "Do I need a reason to be here?" "No, but I'd like to know the reason." "Very well. Earlier we met at the river." "Yes, and?" "At first glance I thought of you as nothing more then Inuyasha's bitch." "Excuse me!" "Though, this strange cloth you wear, caught my attention and made me take a second glance at you as you walked away." "I see." "This leaves little to the imagination, as to what your body truly looks like. Unlike thiose other clothes that you wear, that seem to hide from many that you have quite the body..."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Di...did you just hear that?" "Sounds like someone just got slapped hard." "Yeah...ah, where is Kagome?" "What! Not this again!" "Maybe we should stop the fight now." "Agreed."

"You do know that, doing something like that is very unwise for anyone, do you not?" "Hmph! So what if it is! It's not like I'm afraid of you, buddy!" "You should be..." "Why? Should I fear you just because I'm a human? Should I tremble in terror at what you could do to the likes of me?" "Well...naturally, yes you should." "Well, if you havent noticed I'm not like most humans, or human women from this era, so you don't scare me one bit...hm?" "I see. It seems as though Inuyasha comes to find you." "Ah...huh?" Kagome blushed as the lips of the demon lord left her cheek. "Till next time."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha reached her. "Hey, are you alright?" "Hm?" "Why'd you leave again?" "I got tired of watching the two of you fighting." "Hey, we weren't at it long were we?" "From morning till dark, only stopping, once when I went to the river, then you started right back up again." "Well...we've decided to stop for the day." "Wonderful, now are you two planing on starting up again tomorrow?" "Ah...we were..." "Nah, we fought enough for today Kagome, so theres no need to fight tomorrow." Kagome smiled and kissed Koga's cheek. "Thank you. good-night." "It certainly is a good night. See ya."

"Ready?" "Hm?" "Lets go back to the village together, k?" "Alright." As the two walked down to the village together, Kagome couldn't help but turn and catch a glimpse of Sesshoumaru looking back. She smiled lightly, then returned her attention to the road ahead of her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Kagome!" "Inuyasha, get off my back will you!" "Why do you constantly have to keep going back to your era anyway?" "Ah, to see my family, my other friends, oh and to go to school!" "What do you need school for?" "To learn things." "All you need is to stay here and you'll learn all the things you need to." "Inuyasha, there are somethings that I can't learn here, that I can learn there at school." "Such as?" "Baisics, like History." "There pleanty of that here! You said so yourself!" "World History. Not just Japan's History. Then theres Geography and Science and Math..." "You can do all three here!" "How exactly?" "Geography...thats learning where places are, right?" "Yeah." "Well, you're here in Musashi Japan, in the warring states era." "I know that, but there are other countries and parts of Geo, that I need to learn, like peace treaties, and trade agreements and such." "Alright...Science! You can do science here." "True, I can do some science here, but not all of it." "Math, you said yourself you don't really need that here..." "Inuyasha...you keep saying things as if you think I'm going to be here forever." "You are going to be here forever...you are...aren't you?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed, "Inuyasha, I don't know what I want to do yet. I want to stay here forever, but I don't want to leave my family behind in the future, and I do want to go back there, but I couldn't bear to live without seeing any of you again." "So stay here." "Inuyasha, I want to...but its a tough decision that I have to make." "Will it take you long to make it?" "It might take a while, I know thats for sure, but I'm not sure exactly how long." "Let me know when you decide, okay?" Kagome nodded and smiled, "Of course, I will. Who knows, I might be able to continue traveling back and forth, but we wont know until I decide." Inuyasha nodded "You're righ...GRRR!!" "Inuyasha?" He pulled Kagome behind him and scanned the area with his canine senses. "Inuyasha?" "Ssh, someone is out here with us, watching us." "Who?" "Grrr. Sesshoumaru."

"You called?" Inuyasha whipped around to see his older half brother before him. "What the hell do you want!" "Nothing really, just heading back to my camp from he river." "...Why are you even in this area?" "I rule the entire Western lands you worthless welp! I can come and go as I please." "...Whatever. Just hurry up and go." Kagome was confused, she didn't know why Sesshoumaru was still hanging around. It had been nearly two weeks since their altercation and Kagome had thought that the demon would have been long gone by now, but obviously that wasn't the case. Kagome tried to remain inconspicuous, but Sesshoumaru centered her out.

"Kagome, back in those clothes are you?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to his brother, "So? Thats what she normally wears." "True, though, compared to the garment she wore, two weeks ago, that same outfit is seriously boring." "HUH! What the hell are you getting at!" "I'm saying that there was little to the imagination as to what Kagome's body looks like without clothes on it." "Henti!" Kagome shouted, then quickly turned to face the goshinboku. "...Wait...how do you know what Kagome was wearing two weeks ago!" "While you and the wolf fought, she caught my eye..." "Kagome caught your eye! A human girl caught your eye! Now thats a laugh!" "True, normally no human gil would hold any interest for me, however, Kagome as you would know is very diffrent then most human girls." "Of course I know that! That shouldn't matter to you though!" "It sholdn't, but when seeing her in nearly nothing down at the river, even my demon eyes could not turn from her." Kagome was blushing terribly from behind Inuyasha. Here she was right behind Inuyasha, and the two brothers were discussing her body, and how eye catching she was even to Sesshoumaru's demon eyes. "True, she is eye catching and easy on the eyes." Kagome groaned.

"Okay, boys. If your going to talk about me that way, I'm going to take my leave of both of you and let you continue without me here." Kagome said, and headed back to the village. "Huh, well thats alright, we'll continue another day, brother." Sesshoumaru said and also left, walking passed Kagome and looking back at her like he had the day at the river. She smiled lightly as he disappeared into the forest.

"You know, I'll never understand him." "Hm?" "Hate humans, yet allows a human to travel with him, protects that human and now allows a human to catch his eye...lucky you." Kagome blushed, "Would you quit. Its not like theres anything between him and I." "Right." "Inuyasha, I love you, not him." "You...you love me!" "Mhm. Have for a very long time now." "...Ka..." "Lets head back to the village, Shippo is probably worried we went off and left him." "K." They headed back to the village, hand in hand.


End file.
